Kunoichi Rumble: Akatori vs. Fumiko 9/23/14
Participants: Akatori Yamanaka & Fumiko Uchiha RP: Akatori2: -Akatori sat on the black leather couch in her apartment quietly. She listened closely to the constant tapping of rain off the roof as she put on her purple and blue sandals. Aka also was dressed in a black long sleeve crop top, Yamanaka Clan choker, black shinobi pants, purple armored gloves, and her Amegakure Chuunin vest. Her day was set to be full of training to sharpen her skills. A lot more hard work was needed from her in order to be able to open her next gate. As she got up, she attached her Ame tool pouch to her backside and tied her headband around her forehead. The tool pouch held smoke bombs, shuriken, and explosive tags. While her kunai were in a holster on her right thigh. Akatori had a light pace heading down her stairs and through the shop. When she reached the streets, all seemed calm. Walking to the sound of the rain, Aka calmly headed towards the Training Grounds. The air was cold and crisp, that ones breath could be seen.It was definetly leaving summer and entering the months of fall. However, the raindrops felt a bit warm, most likely due to them being chakra enhanced by Kagato's Rain Tiger at Will Technique. Her peacan shaded ponytail moved slightly when she walked. Upon arrival, she wiped a raindrop off her silver nose piercing, that was between the two black ones, and scanned with olive eyes around the area. It appeared no one was there. With a light sigh, she scratched the back of her head and headed towards a wooden dummy. Her vest would be thrown to the side lightly, as Akatori began to strike the dummy with punches and kicks. It was a light warm up, but a good way to get her blood flowing.- xXFumikoUchihaXx: -fumiko yawned as the early morning rain drizzled outside, her black silk sheets entwined in her legs as she slowly got up and stretched, sliding her legs gently to the side of the bed, placing her feet on the cool wood floor. After a moment of blinking and yawns she got up and made her way thru the door on the far side of her room that led to her bathroom, scrtaching her head gently she glanced intot he mirror to see her raven black hair everywhere its not supposed to be, talk about bed head, she shrugged lightly- at least i managed to get some sleep tonight -she smiled at her reflection before turning twards the shower stall to her right, her slender fingers grasped the cool metal hand and tugged the glass door open and reached her free hand in to turn the water on, adjusting the temperature to the way she liked it. Once she did that she steped back and grasped the bottom of her black tank top and tugged it over her head, tossing it into the wicker laundry basket by the bathroom door, she then reached for her silk shorts and slid them down with her panties, lifting her legs up to step out of them and toss the articals of clothing in the basket as well. Once undressed she stepped into the stall and closed the glass door behind her, stepping her form below the beat of the warm water, streams of steamy water dribbled down her ivory skin, common in the uchiha clan. She sighed gently and washed her self, using her berry scented shampoo and body wash to cleanse her body of night time ick. After rinsing off she turned the water off and opened the door to reach out for a black towel, wrapping her moist body in it to step out, drying her self off. She took a brush and brushed her hair out and tied it up in a pony tail, even tied up her long hair still hung down far, touching the middle of her back. She wrapped the towel around her again and walked out to her bedroom and turned twards the right of her bed where her dresser was, pulling the drawers open to pull out undergarments and normal ninja attire to wear under her gear. She dropped the towel and bent down to lift her feet and step into the leg holes of her cotton black panties, pulling them up and over her small plump buttox and releasing them to sit there before picking up her chest wrap to bind her bosoms. Once she had those on she slid on her black leggings and thin cotton turtle neck. She finished getting dressed and walked out of her bedroom into the main room of her house, the silence caused an aching in her heart but she shook it off and walked to the kitchen to make something to eat before heading out- Akatori2: -After a few sets of landing blows against the sturdy wooden pegs, Akatori stopped and began to do some dynamic stretches. Firstly, she would lean her neck foward, to get good extension of it. Aka would also stretch it back, to the left and right. After that, she would rotate it clockwise and counter clockwise. She then bent down slowly, touching the wet grass with her fingers, flicking the raindrops off. Next, Akatori would lunge foward with her left foot to extend her hips, before doing the same with her right foot foward. Then, she would do a few quad stretches, to high knee holds. A light sweat began to form as she did twenty quick squats to make sure her legs were nice and warmed up. With some shoulder shrugs done next, Akatori felt nice and ready to start doing so warm up movements. With a quick lean foward, Aka kicked her legs up and planted her hands down on the ground, locking her elbows in place to support her weight. She was now standing on her hands, with her legs forming just below a 90 degree angle dangling above her. Carefully moving, she took hard strides walking foward on her hands, gaining a good amount of ground. After about 15 yards, her legs kicked back, and caught the ground, putting her in a crouchted position. With a light smirk she look back from where she started. It seems she had moved further than last night. As much as she loved training, it can get quite lonesome alone. She glanced around once more, trying to see if anyone else was there training, or watching her.- xXFumikoUchihaXx: -fumi opened the fridge and pulled out items for breakfast, eggs, fish, milk, butter, lemon pepper, and bread for toast. once she gathered her ingrediants she began to make a fluffy omlette roll and grilled fish with a lemon pepper rub, preparing some green tea with fresh ginsing. After preparing her breakfast she set it on the table and ate her meal in silence, the only sound she could hear is the sound of kagatos rain jutsu bouncing off the rooftop of her apartment, she sighed softly and glanced out the window- its so quiet today.....its hard to get used to -she sighed gently and finished her breakfast, sipping her tea untill it was gone, after finishing her tea she gathered her dishes and washed them a bit before placing them in the dishwasher and closing it, she stretched again and walked twards her couch where she tossed her vest and pants, sliding the pants over her legs, zipping and latching them closed before picking up her vest and thrusting her arms thru the arm holes, zipping the front slightly before looking around- now where did i put my gloves -she thought for a minute before remembering she set them on the stand next to the bed, she walked back to her room and picked up the black gloves and slipped them on, under where they sat was a long claw like silver ring she also picked up and slid onto her right third finger. she had most of her gear except for her pouches, mask, shoes and her weapon, most of which hang by the front door, except ryumaru, her large battle axe that laid in the vacant spot on the other side of her bed, tucked under the covers like a person, its large blade nestled on the plush pillow. She smiled and walked around the bed and lifted the blankets before leaning down to kiss the blade gently- morning ryumaru, we are going out today <3 -she smiled brightly and picked the blade up from is leather covered handle, carrying it out to the living room and setting it on the couch while she went to put her shoes on, slipping the thick pleather boots onto her feet, once zipped and latched she stood up and reached for her rebreather and pouches, slipping htme on as well and latching them into place before grapping ryumarus back holster that held the massize weapon in place, slipping it up and over her shoulder before walking back to ryumaru and thrusting him over her shoulder untill she heard the click of the holder grabbing the latch on the weapon, she jiggled the handle lightly to make sure it held before grabbing the last thing, on an alter next to the door, twards the left sat an old battered skull, smiling she picked it up and slid it into a pouch in the inside of her vest. Once she felt she had everything she opened the front door and closed it behind her, pulling out her key to lock it- i wonder what i should do today.....ill stop by the training grounds to see if anyone is there -she headed down the stairs and crossed the street to the road that went behind the building where the training ground was. it didnt take her long before getting there, here bright blue eyes glanceing around untill she spotted her friend tori, she smiled softly and lifted her hand before calling out- Hey Tori -she waved her hand in hopes of getting her attention- Akatori2: -Hearing a soft voice she glanced over to a girl who she had met before. Fumiko Uchiha. With a light smile, she gave a quick salute.-" Ah Fumiko. Nice to see ya."- Akatori hadn't talked to Fumi all that much recently, which was a bit depressing for Akatori. With the lack of girlfriends she had, it was hard for her to feel truly comfortable. Besides, Fumi tended to be busy with her boyfriend, who was never introduced to Aka, or doing Jounin tasks. "So what brings you here?"- Aka spoke a bit with a hint of excitement in her voice. No one ever comes this early to train, at least, that's what Akatori always thought. After Fumiko would reply she would brush a strand of loose hair from her face and give a nod.-" I'm doing some training..mind if we spar?"-It was a quick question, but Akatori needed a chance to face an opponent close to her range in skill and rank. If Fumiko agreed to spar, Aka would give a bold smile and backflip over to her Vest, putting it back on quickly and dipping into a fighting stance, with a kunai drawn in reverse grip in her right hand. Her attitude would shift to a serious and focused mode. It would take a lot of concentration to overcome a Jounin, and even more effort than normal.- xXFumikoUchihaXx: -fumi blinked at toris question, the last spar she had was with that weird bug guy when she first came to the village. after thinking for a moment she nodded and stepped to the side to pull the skull from her vest, setting it on a stump before smiling at it- ill be back papa, you can watch me from there -fumi reached behind her and unlatched ryumaru before leaning him against the same stump, she didnt think it be a fair fight if she used her axe on a chunin, plus she didnt want to kill some one who could be her new bff. once she set him down she turned and nodded to tori before reaching into one of her pouches to pull out a shuriken- ok tori, im up for a round -she grinned a bit weird, her eye color dimming a bit as she began to get excited as well- Akatori2: -Aka's head tilted her head a bit as she took the skull out of her pocket and put in on the stump along with the great axe she carried. This greatly confused Aka, but she wouldn't focus on in too much for now. Since Fumi drew a single shuriken and put her axe down, one can only assume she will mainly keep a distance from Aka.-" Alright, I am a student of a God himselfm do you still wish to take me on?"- A slight laugh escaped her mouth as she finished her sentence. Holding her kunai tight, Aka glanced towards the skull and figured it had to hold some value if she carries it around. Her hands quickly went into the seal of the tiger, before shifting quickly to boar, and crashing them hard into ram.- "Scattering Thousand Crow Technique!"- A dark crow would fly up from behind Aka, and fly towards Fumiko, quickly begining to multiply into thousands of crows as they flew in a wave. Once they reached her, they would go on the offense, pecking at her head, shoulders, face, arms, hands, thighs, back, neck, and bottom. They would also be able to obscure her vision, and hurt her ears via their loud crys. Her Murder were all clones, that could be destroyed via an attack, or by Akatori's command. Also, she was able to control them by emitting chakra from her fingertips. If the crows hit her, they could do a lot of damage to her.- xXFumikoUchihaXx: -fumiko grinned, a sort of creepy grin, her head tilting to the side a little- keh? -she began to laugh as the crows engluf her, a few taking a peck at her arms before she thrusted her hands together making the hand seals tiger, boar, ox, dog, then snake. She laughed a bit harder as the crows and her were engulfed in a bit of smoke, when it dispersed, fumiko was gone and in her place sat a fat log with a piece of paper nailed to it that had a chibi of fumikos face sticking her tongue out at her, the real fumiko appeared behind tori as her grin grew bigger, her hands now making ram, snake, then tiger. Like a flicker of light, a second fumiko appeared from behind her, both grinning before chuckling in unision. after a few seconds she pushed off the ground with her heel and ran at tori quite quickly, the second fumiko beside her. When they got about half the distance they began to switch spots repeatedly in hopes to confuse the enemy, once they felt close enough they jumped at tori at the same time from both sides, kunis at the ready, one aimed for her chest, the other for her legs- I love playing games -both fumikos said in unision before hackling a strange creepy laugh- Akatori2: -As her murder attacked the spot Fumi was at, Akatori suddenly sensed a shift in the jounin's chakra. Confused, Akatori scattered her crows away, only to reveal a thick log that held a cute doodle of Fumiko on it. Her held titled a bit as she dissmissed her murder in puffs of light gray smoke. She would focus on her sensory ability, and find Fumi's chakra behind her. Aka turned quickly and would see two Fumi's travelling towards her with kunai in hand. Once the reached within about three feet of the average ten feet they started at, the began to move sideways. It appears that they were planning to attack her from the side. With a light smirk, Akatori flipped backwards out of the way at the last possible second to avoid the strikes. Due to her movement at that time, the clones or clone, depending on what Fumi did would dissapear from stabbing one another. If one of them did not dissapear, and was seen as the real Fumiko, Akatori would then use her Leaf Whirlwind taijutsu move against Fumi. First, she aim a high kick for Fumi's face. This was however a feint, as a low kick came to her left thigh. Since the high kick was a distraction, it lowered her chances of avoiding the lower kick. If the lower kick was to land, Aka would be able to keep the chain of kicks going, with a hight kick to her shoulder, a low kick to her knee, and ending with a kick to her gut. All of these kicks could cause a lot of pain. Making the marks hit swell with bruises, and can even make her feel weak enough to not want to continue.- xXFumikoUchihaXx: -fumiko grinned at the clone as she felt her kuni puncture its fake chest, not noticing the clones kuni piercing her shoulder as it vanished in a puff a smoke, the kuni firmly pressed in her shoulder as she turned twards the direction tori had flipped off to, her blue eyes slowly changing, turning darker as if her sharigan wanted to come out, but something held it back- oh no you dont, im no cheater -she spoke to herself before thrusting her left arm up to catch her high kick, noticing it was a ruse she tried to quickly block the second kick, toris foot bouncing off her right forearm, fumiko hissed deeply as she felt the smack on her arm, the sting of her boot hitting her flesh. Panting a bit she thrusted her arm up to try and knock tori off balance before she took another swing, grimicing at the pain in her arm but soon brushed it off before smiling creepy again. If she was able to knock tori off balance she would drop to a crouch and thrust her left leg out before trwiling it in a circular motion around her, hoping to sweep tori from underfoot, if it landed she would be knocked back on her butt giving fumi time to jump back and throw the kuni she still held and pull the one from her shoulder, throwing that one as well- Akatori2: -Fumiko seemed to be on the same level as taijutsu skill Aka was on. Something she expected on less from a Jounin. As Fumi took a swing at her, at would lean back away and shift her hands eagarly into the seal of the Ram. Using her Body Flicker technique, Aka gave the look of teleporting five feet away from were she was, when in reality, she was actually moving at a very intense speed.-"You're looking great so far Fumiko! Though, I am a blonde bombshell..." With the distance built between them, Akatori tied an explosive tag to the end of the kunai, and launched it at the feet of the female, while focusing chakra into her feet to bound backwards another ten feet. The blast zone would expand ten feet in all directions, and create a crator where it hit. The blast was enough to stun an enemy if the got too close to it, but at the epicenter, you could lose a limb, or even die. With the explosive tag set to explode once it reached the ground, Aka quickly croutched down and pulled out another kunai. Repeating the process of tying the tag onto the end, Aka got down into a squat and focused her sensory preception into finding Fumiko if she avoided the blast.- xXFumikoUchihaXx: -fumiko watched as tori jumped back, seeing her tie a tag to the kuni she realized she needed to back the fuck up, she began to jump back wards, making hand signs of another clone, the clone grasping her hand and spun around once before thrusting her up in the air, just outside the blast range as it hit, the explosion engulfing her clone as fumiko glanced down at the destruction- i guess this isnt an ordinary spar.....ok ill play your game -she began laughing as her beautiful blue eyes began to change color, the blueish tint shifting to a deep blood red hue, a small black circle formed around where her pupil would have been, it began to spin quickly as 1,2, then 3 dots pushed onto the line, gaining little tails as the formation created the basic sharigan, giving fumiko a chance to see toris next move. Her smile grew massively wide as she landed on the burnt ground- come on barbie lets play -she pushed off at a slightly hightened speed, not much more then her normal speed, but just enough to seem faster. while she ran twards her she began to make hand seals of Rat → Ox → Dog → Horse → Monkey → Boar → Tiger , stopping a good 7 feet away she took a deep breath, feeling the chakara build in her abdomen, the chakra converting into flames, a few flickering out to lick at her lip, once she felt she had built enough she held her hand up and released her breath, a huge mass of flames spewing from her throat- Release: Great Fire Destruction -the heat became intense as the large mass of flames quickly rushed at tori- Akatori2: -Aka smirked slightly as it seemed Fumi was ready to pick up speed with her.- "Heh, let's get it rolling Fumi."- She watched the jounin land gracefully on the ground and call her a barbie. This bothered Aka a bit. She deffiently will get even with her for that. Fumiko then ran towards Aka weaving hand seals. Fumi then came to a hault, and spewed out a massive wave of flames towards Akatori. With a bit of shock that Fumiko had used such a strong attack so soon, she would focus chakra to her feet and leap over the flames and a good three feet behind Fumiko. Her toes had gotten a little burnt from the flicker of flames, causing her to bite her lip in pain. With the kunai and tag in her hand, Aka flicked it behind her on the ground, and set her hands into the seal of Ram once more. She would Body Flicker ontop of the middle wooden dummy. The explosive tag she hand tied to the kunai was less powerful, and had a five foot blast zone radius. It caused the same effects of stun if on the outskirts of it, and severe injury or death if caught at the epicenter.-"C'mon now.."- Aka said in a hush tone as she squated down on top of the middle wooden dummy. Quickly, she drew a total of three shuriken to hold in each knuckle on her left hand, and watched to see what Fumiko would do next.- xXFumikoUchihaXx: -fumikos sharigan picked up toris movements, giving her just enough time to avoid most of the heat from the blast, but not the push from it, the push from the blast knocking her face first into a tree, causing her to screech in pain as the truck slammed into her shoulder that held the kunai wound, the pain caused her to black out for a moment, losing her footing as she hit the ground hard, regaing her conciousness she gasped in pain and rolled off her now seared back- fuckkkkk -she whined as she laid there- ok tori thats enough -she whined harder as she laid there, the rain stinging her fresh wounds as she tried to keep her breath steady- Akatori2: -with a slight tilt of the head, Akatori tucked all three of the shuriken away and walked up to Fumi getting down to her-"Hey.. you did great girl friend! We should do this again sometime...Now please, let me heal you."- Akatori slowly rolled her over onto her back and weaved the hand seals rat to ram to dog. Aka's hands came over one another, and a bright white orb came into her palm. This was the Healing Technique. She placed the orb over Fumi's back and began to spread it around. Her healing chakra would almost take theback burn away completely but cause an awkward tingle to occur. Once she finished, Aka would help Fumiko to her feet-"Heh..you good?" xXFumikoUchihaXx: -fumiko nodded and sighed- i guess im getting soft, been doing nothing but cooking for the boys instead of training -she shook her head- sorry i called you barbie, i got carried away -she smiled softly as her eyes reverted back to their bright blue hues- im gunna head to the hospital and get my arm stitched up before heading home, i left kuro behind and he is probably starving -she glanced up at the darkened sky- how long did we go at it anyway? Akatori2: -scratching her head awkwardly and a bit embarassed- "Hehe..it's cool. I think we both pushed a bit much."- She listened to her speak and nodded slightly.-"Eh..not too long. A good twenty minutes?"-Aka smiled warmly back at Fumi and spoke her goodbyes-" Thanks again for the spar Fumiko! I'll catch up with you later. Let's do lunch soon!"- Aka called out as she lightly jogged off the grounds and back to her apartment to relax a bit.- xXFumikoUchihaXx: -fumiko waved back before glancing at her axe, it was a bit heavy for her condition- i guess ill go to the hospital first before coming back to get ryumaru -she sighed and headed in the direction of the hospital, holding her bleeding arm to put pressure- Results: Akatori beats Fumiko, Fumiko gets healed at hospital